A Girl Called Sam
by Midnight Rise
Summary: When new girl Sam Manson moves to Amity from California, Danny begins to fall for her and her dark mysterious ways. Why did she move and what is she hiding? as Danny gets closer to her her secret is unveiled but can Danny keep his own and save her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Girl Called Sam**_

Chapter 1: New beginnings

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Attention class I have an announcement to make". The balding middle aged teacher sighed as the class continued to talk above him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he began again. "Class we have a new student joining us from California, a Miss Samantha-

"- Just Sam thanks Sir"

"But the list says..."

"The list is wrong"

"Fine, I want everyone to welcome Miss Manson to Casper High, school for the gifted. And I expect everyone to treat her well". Rubbing his large waist he signalled for the girl to take a seat up the back between a tall skinny boy with raven hair and blue eyes and a short African American boy wearing a red beret.

The class continued to talk as the girl made her way down the aisles, her thick heavy combat boots clicking against the polished floor, although it seemed she was the subject of discussion.

"Look at her hair, it is just so bland with that ponytail" a girl giggled behind her manicured hand

"And that skirt is just so cheap" agreed another, flipping her blond hair back behind her shoulder

The girl reached her seat and sat down, pulling a folder, book and pen from a navy green shoulder bag adorned with protest pins of varying shapes, sizes and messages.

"Uh Excuse me"

She turned to the sound of the voice to find the tall skinny boy with his hand out to her; she looked up into his deep blue eyes, messy raven hair.

"I am Danny, Danny Fenton"

His other hand reached up to rub behind his neck as he smiled awkwardly at her.

"Sam, Sam Manson" she smiled back but replaced the awkwardness with sincerity

Danny jerked his finger to point over her shoulder to the boy wearing the red beret behind her, his face hidden behind thickset glasses and an expensive looking PDA device. "That over there is Tucker, Tucker Foley. We are residents of the 'Deamon's Dorm', What about you?

Sam laughed lightly at the silly nickname, shaking her head at the childishness before replying. "Why do they call it that?"

Danny laughed to, visibly relaxed now that the new girl was playing along and had decided to bite. "Well two reasons, 1. Because It is run by Mr Lancer up there and he can be a real detention devil sometimes...

"I think that may just be because he is jealous we have lives and he doesn't"

"....and 2. Is because it is Dorm 666" He laughed again, smiling warmly at her small contribution.

Sam smiled back and pulled out her schedule and quickly scanned the page to see the details of her homeroom and dorm number and eager to have a friend to show her around. Her grin widened as she passed the sheet over to Danny beneath the desks and Mr. Lancer's radar. "Looks like I am a Deamon Dorm resident too".

"Well I am both glad and sorry to hear that, Welcome to hell it looks like someone else will be joining me in my suffering"

Sam laughed again at his childish attitude but the way he held himself and the look in his eyes told her there was more to this boy than just smiles and good looks.

"So what was the problem with Mr. Lancer up there calling you Samantha??" Confusion was written all over his face.

"Call me Samantha and you will find out if you are a good contortionist or not" She grinned evilly at him, smiling inside as he visibly flinched and cringed at the threat. "Let's just say it has something to do with overbearing parents and leave it at that shall we??"

"Agreed" he said, glad she wasn't going to follow through on her threat...at least he hoped not.

Tucker chose that moment to look up from the handheld device that he had been on for the last 20 minutes of the class.

"Hi there I'm Tucker Foley but you can call me Too Fin-"

"How about I call you by your real name and not a desperate wannabe jerk??"

Tucker gaped at how easily she had disarmed his comment without even a second of thought. In the background a red faced Danny was trying unsuccessfully to contain his laughter at the look on his friends face and the fact he had been cut up in thirty seconds or less, a record by Tuckers standards.

"Uhm Tucker Foley will do thanks"

"Good then, nice to meet you Tucker I'm Sam, Sam Manson" Sam stated in an overly pompous voice, trying her best not to break into laughter herself.

"So Sam what brings you to Amity Park" questioned Tucker, leaning in closer so his whispers would not be overheard by the rest of the class.

Sam stumbled at this question "Uhm My dad's job made him transfer here. It's sort of complicated really"

Danny and Tucker shared a look at the last line of Sam's explanation; it was obviously personal and hard for her to talk about, especially since her parents sent her here to a boarding school.

Danny spoke up first "It's cool, you're here now and that's the most important part" He paled and blushed, something Sam had thought humanly impossible to do at the same time, as he realised his mistake and once again began to rub his neck awkwardly.

"Sooo... Sam, how do you like Ghosts?" Interrupted Tucker, saving his friend from what looked to be a _very _awkward situation. Somewhere in the background the bell rang signalling the end of the morning periods and beginning of lunch.

"Well as excited as I any Goth would be to be in a dorm nicknamed the Deamon's Dorm, I'm going to have to say I'm not a big fan of the pathetic white and black creatures that jump out and yell BOO! " She pushed a stray hair out of her eyes and finished copying down notes as her tirade finished.

She looked up from her notes in time to note Danny giving Tucker a very pointed stare that screamed _not now Tucker_, but the young techno-geek was oblivious to his friend's distress and continued on.

"Well that's a shame, because Casper High is the most haunted school in the world as is Amity Park in general."He grinned from ear to ear at his _'scary'_ story

Sam scoffed as she finished packing her book bag and stood up, slinging it over her slim shoulder. She turned to find the two boys had their own backpacks ready and were standing waiting for her.

"Uhm I don't know why you are both waiting for me to move because I have no idea where we are going" she laughed nervously and stared pointedly at the two.

Danny took a step forward at that point "Don't worry we will take you to the cafeteria" he smiled at her and began to rub the back of his neck nervously as he lead the way from the classroom through the hallways.

"Danny's parents raised such a gentleman didn't they??" said Tucker as he struggled to keep in stride with the two.

"Shut it Tuck" was the only response from Danny and a grin from Sam.

"So if this is the most haunted school/Town in the world. How does one Uhm..defend themselves from said ghost attacks??" Sam queried as they began to approach the cafeteria doors.

"Well the most popular form is running, screaming and more running. But then Danny's parents here or Phantom show up and stop the ghost, mostly Phantom though."

"Ohk....." said Sam, grappling with the new information and hardly believing one word. Must be some sort of new student initiation prank she thought dryly to herself. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as they lined up behind the manicured girl and blonde one from earlier.

The manicured one noticed them behind her and snorted, drawing her friend's attention. "Oh look Star, the freaks and geeks are now a trio". The tall blonde girl laughed at the other girls jibe, the short, Sam could now see Latino, girl flipped back her black hair and blew on her manicured hand.

"That's Paulina Sanchez and Star De Lune, resident queens of Casper and Phantom's Official fan club" whispered Tucker from behind her.

Sam nodded subtly to indicate to Tucker before raising her head in response.

"As much as I would love to say you make a _wonderful _welcoming party Paulina, Star, I would be lying, Just as I would be lying if I didn't say that you are an arrogant stuck up....bitch who didn't deserve half as much attention as she gets because everyone _knows_ she's just a shallow witch that isn't good enough to deal with her own _Multiple_ problems in her life that she takes it out on those around her" Her voice was icy cold and dripping with sarcasm

The little fight had now drawn the attention of all in the cafeteria, including the cafeteria ladies, one of which whispered in Sam's ear. "You go girl!"

Paulina was now red faced in humiliation and turned to Star. "come on star, it's not even worth our time"

"Like so totally not worth our time" said Star as she strode away with Paulina to cries of Ooooohhhhhh! From right throughout the large room.

"Buh-bye honey Won't miss you!" called Sam, to their retreating backs. She turned to the cafeteria lady who winked at her before getting ready to take her order. "Uhm I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian so do you have any salads??"

"Sure honey, I have an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian for a nephew, would you prefer a Garden salad, Caesar or Potato?"

"Hmm....Caesar please"

"Hear you go" said the kind lady, who handed over a plate of Caesar salad, minus the meat with an extra helping of dressing.

"Thanks so much" Smiled Sam.

She then stood aside and waited for Danny and Tucker to fill their orders before following them to what appeared to be 'set' seats or done by social groups. The trio had a table out of the way right beside a set of wide French doors that lead to an outdoor courtyard. When they arrived Sam saw a tall girl with red hair pulled back into a pony tail, a white laced shirt and blue jeans already sitting down with her books spread out on the table.

"Uhm Earth to Jazz, can we sit now please?" Said Danny, flicking his fingers in front of her face a few times to get her attention.

"Oh right, Sorry Danny, Tucker and....??"

"Sam, Sam Manson"

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister" she smiled as she cleared her books to make room for them all at the small table.

Suddenly Danny stiffened and Sam could have sworn she saw a blue mist escape his mouth.

"Oh crap not now!" he hissed under his breath "Uhm be right back, bathroom" and he ran off into the hall.

"Weird" said Sam quietly to herself before she felt a shadow fall across her and she saw both Tucker and Jazz pale. Turning she saw a Cafeteria lady hovering behind her and she gulped realising why Tucker and Jazz had paled like they had both seen a ghost...it was because they had!

End, Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so there are a few little kinks that need to be worked out but hey, you the readers can help by sending some review or feedback or something, Please!! (Mutters about loooooving reviews and feedback). I promise cookies or cake or whatever it that's popular to some of the best reviews, Aww heck any review. Oh and (puts up shield to ward off angry readers) ok I'm sorry for the cliffie but it's the best I can come up with. Will Sam survive the attack? Or will she be knocked out cold and miss finding out something important??That like happens in every stupid TV show nowadays!!!

Find out next time, In A Girl Called Sam!

Midnight, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time in, A Girl Called Sam:

Suddenly Danny stiffened and Sam could have sworn she saw a blue mist escape his mouth.

"Oh crap not now!" he hissed under his breath "Uhm be right back, bathroom" and he ran off into the hall.

"Weird" said Sam quietly to herself before she felt a shadow fall across her and she saw both Tucker and Jazz pale. Turning she saw a Cafeteria lady hovering behind her and she gulped realising why Tucker and Jazz had paled like they had both seen a ghost...it was because they had!

And Now:

Chapter 2: Ghosts, Ghouls and Guacamole

"What's this dearie? No meat for you?" sang the elderly woman

Sam backed up against the table as she struggled to find her voice. "Uhm not really, me being an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and all".

"Oh!" she exclaimed looking a tad disappointed. "Then perish!!" The woman screamed her eyes flashing to a manic red as meat from the freezer room seemed to come alive and attack the occupants of the room. "Ghost AHHHHHHH!" screamed one girl, _probably the peppy Paulina thought_ Sam sourly, _what an observant girl she is._

And suddenly the room was a riot hall as people rushed for the nearest exists, trampling anyone in their way until none but Sam, Tucker and Jazz remained, all of whom were pinned to a wall by an array of meat and salad.

"Ahh the Salad, it buuurrrnnnnsss!" cried Tucker dramatically earning a concerned, for his mental state, look from the two girls.

"Ohk that was a tad dramatic" another look but this time one of sheer disbelief at his stupidity.

"Don't worry" said Jazz," if we all stay calm then there is a 30% increase in our probability of escaping this attack psychologically unscathed"

"I have an even better idea drawled Sam

"What??" cried the two, taking her bait ,yet eager to hear her response

"Getting the hell out of here!"

"I will handle that" claimed Tucker as he began to gnaw away at his meaty restraints before freeing himself and starting on Jazz, who ran to her backpack as Tucker worked at Sam's restraints.

"You know Jazz I highly doubt one of your psychology texts will help us against a psycho undead cafeteria lady who wants to kill us with food products!" Shouted Sam as Tucker finished her hand restraints and began on the ones at her ankles.

"Ok 1. I am not looking for text books I am looking for these", she stated irritably as the pulled out an array of ear pieces miniature guns and a battered looking soup thermos, "The Fenton phones, Ecto-guns and a Fenton Thermos for trapping Ghosts. And 2. How did you know I even did psychology??"

"1. Hand me whatever I need this Ghost is history and 2. Your response to the situation before pretty much gave it away" she stated matter-of-factly as she freed herself from the wall and lead Tucker over to Jazz to take an ear-piece and gun.

Once the Weapons had been distributed and the trio was on their way to the courtyard to what appeared to be a battle Sam made a startling discovery.

"Where is Danny?" she asked to no-one in particular

" Oh he has a Ghostphobia so he normally runs at the sight of Ghosts, right Tucker?"

"Yeah Danny's...fine!" he exclaimed, trying to hide an octave increase in his voice.

Sam seemed to accept this response and followed the two out into the courtyard to see the strangest thing in her life.

A Ghost with silvery flowing hair and glowing green eyes dressed in a matte black jumpsuit with Insignia, D inside a P with flaming edge, and white boots and gloves was battling against this giant meat monster.

"Oh no its Inviso-Bill !"cried Jazz as she released the safety of her Ecto-gun and took aim

"Invisho what?" Cried Sam trying to hide her laughter, wow what stupid parents she thought as she restrained a wave of giggling.

Tucker sighed and pulled out his PDA. " His name is Phantom, not _Inviso-Bill _and he is the ghost fighter I was telling you about from before"

"What do you mean Ghost fighter sweetie? He IS a ghost!" chided a tall woman in a teal jumpsuit and large red goggles attached to her mask.

"That's right it's safe everyone the REAL ghost hunters are here" boomed a big man in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. His hair was a peppery array of white and black and he towered over the teens.

"Mum, Dad, Wh-What are you doing here?" Spluttered Jazz " Dad put the megaphone away!"

" Honey, we are here to stop this ghost from terrorising you teenagers and destroying public property of course!" Smiled the now identified Mrs. Fenton as the pulled of her mask revealing short cut auburn hair framing her dainty face and piercing amethyst eyes. " Jazz Tucker, Who's your friend here?"

" Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm a friend of Danny's too and you can call me Sam, Sam Manson" stated Sam strongly, extending her hand to the parents of her two friends.

"Oh please, call me Maddie and this Is Jack, Jack honey come and meet Danny and Jazz's new friend Sam Manson"

The ground shook slightly, from the fight or the large man bounding his way over she couldn't be sure, and Jack was standing beside his wife, crushing her hand in his own paw. "Nice too meet you Sam, now stand aside kids and let the experts handle this"

The two adults pulled out a large array of weapons from the back of a Mini-van looking truck and began to take aim at the large meat monster. Un-benknownst to them a large meaty tentacle, Identical to the one that had just smacked Phantom into the wall behind Sam, slithered up behind them and poised to strike.

"Mum, Dad, Lookout" cried Jazz as she took aim with her gun and fired off a volley of shots that mutilated the meaty appendage.

"Thanks honey" cried Maddie as she and Jack ran towards the main beast brandishing their weapons; Maddie looking like a stealthy ninja and Jack....well there is no real way to say it other than ridiculous.

Sam was busy helping Phantom as Tucker nervously took cover behind a strong standing Jazz. Lifting some rubble off his chest she checked to see if he was breathing and looked up to have his iridescent green eyes meet her own lilac ones.

"Uhm...just checking to see if you're um....yeah...." stuttering she looked down nervously, unable to stare at the piercing eyes for long.

"Thanks Sam, but I'm fine"

"Wha-How do you know my name Phantom?"

"Oh uhm I heard Jazz introduce you to Maddie and Jack, extra sensitive hearing ya know?" he blushed and propping himself up began to nervously rub the back of his neck

Oh....Well that makes sense!"

"And thanks, Sam"

"fooorrrr??"

"1. Not calling me Inviso-Bill and listening to Tucker, and 2. For coming to check on me...it was...nice"

"Oh no problem, but uhm this meaty mistress kind of interrupted my lunch so do you think you could kind of wrap this up, I'm Starving!" regaining her confidence she gave him a sly grin to which he responded by rising up and gathering energy in his hands before winking and flying off to fight.

" Ok Lunch lady, you're looking a little hot headed, you need to just chill" He cried as his green eyes flashed an icy blue and he shot rays of frozen ice at the meat...blob, before Jazz pulled the lid off the thermos and a blue light sucked in the frozen mess.

Phantom gave Sam a small smile as he flew off before turning invisible and the rest of the 'team' congratulated each other. Suddenly there was a creak from a door to Sam's left and she turned in surprise to see a battered looking Danny leaning against the hole in the cafeteria wall.

"Danny!"

"Hey Sam, sorry I got dragged away by the riot and hid in a bathroom when I saw what was happening" he smiled cheekily and rubbed his neck again.

"Its ok Jazz explained about the Ghostphobia, you missed a massive fight and I met Phantom and I think school will be cancelled due to the damage and...." she gasped for breath and smiled at him.

Maddie and Jack walked over to the two and grinned sweatily at them. "Job well done kids boomed Jack," Shame Inviso-bill...

"Phantom!"Interrupted Tucker as he approached with Jazz

"...whatever his name is, Escaped."

"It's ok Jack, have some fudge!" Smiled Maddie sweetly opening a tin and holding it out to him as his eyes lit up and he took a piece. "Fudge kids??" she asked as she passed around the tin and surveyed the damage. "Well school will be cancelled for the rest of the day come on kids lets go".

"Uhm mum...can Sam come too?" questioned Danny. "That is..if you want to Sam"

"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do" She shrugged and followed Danny.

"Of course Sam can come with us Danny! There's enough room in the RV and I am driving, not your father" grinned Maddie as she grabbed the keys from a now sulking Jack. "We were just about to have lunch, Nachos, Cheese, cream and guacamole, you can all have some!"

Smiling at the woman's kindness Sam bucked herself in between Tucker and Danny as Sam grinned across from her. As they pulled away from the school into heavy traffic, caused by the people now leaving the school, Sam called her parents to explain before settling in with her I-pod. She liked guacamole, very much.

A/N: Ok here is the part of the chapter where I, the author, thank all of those great reviews. Thanks to Devilchild93, Phoenixfire3473 and Magic713, So cookies to you. And to those who added this to their alerts and favourites....reviews would be nice to please! So Sam is heading off to stay at the Fenton's how will that end? And where did Danny disappear to? Will Sam find out where he was??

Find out next time, In A Girl Called Sam!

Midnight, Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time in, A Girl Called Sam:

"Well school will be cancelled for the rest of the day come on kids lets go".

"Uhm mum...can Sam come too?" questioned Danny. "That is...if you want to Sam"

"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do" She shrugged and followed Danny.

And Now:

**Chapter 3: Phantoms, Friends and Family**

It had been almost a month since Sam Manson had started at Casper and her new life in Amity Park and even though she avoided questions of her past, since then her daily ritual had become a very strange one indeed

"Finally Ghost child, I will defeat you and lay your pelt at the foot of my bed, where it belongs" laughed the large mechanical ghost manically as it pointed a large gun at the teen's head

" You know, personally speaking here Skulker, It would be more aesthetically pleasing if, oh I don't know, You didn't take his pelt and I just blasted your sorry ass back to the Ghost zone right now"

"What in the Name of-" The confused and distracted robot turned his attention away from the silver-haired, green eyed boy in the crater at his feet to the extremely peeved off Girl in a mini-skirt and heavy combat boots giving him a heavy death glare with her piercing amethyst eyes as she brushed a stray black hair from her face and fired the Fenton thermos at the Hulking figure. As the ghosts screams of NOOOO ended and his flaming green hair disappeared with the last of the blue light from the open lid she capped the Thermos with a snap and smiled

"That's for interrupting my science lesson" she grinned, which quickly faded as she heard groans from the crater and rushed over to peer inside.

"Nice catch Sam" smirked the teen boy as he rose out of the rubble and placed his white gloved hands on the sides of his black jumpsuit as he hovered above the ground in front of her.

"Nice battle Phantom" she countered as the returned the smirk.

The friendship between the two had quickly grown as Sam's involvement with Tucker and Jazz and the ghost hunting had lead to them covering each other's back's on numerous occasions. But no other relationship had grown as quickly as that between Sam and Danny Fenton.

As Phantom waved and faded to invisibility Sam heard movement beneath one of the desks behind her. Spinning on her heel she raised her gun at a pile of desks only to smile as a head of messy raven hair and baby blue eyes stared back at her with a lopsided grin.

"I uhm...and the Ghost, so...and under the desk so..." Danny rambled to find an excuse as he continued his signature neck rub. Sam offered her hand and returned the smile as she helped him up and together the two of them walked out to meet an expectant Jazz and Tucker.

Seeing Danny emerge Tucker stiffened and began to ramble nervously like his friend "D-Danny did you get caught in there?? _WITH SAM_??"

As Tucker's voice caught he received two very odd looks from Sam and Jazz and a deep death-stare from Danny, which didn't exactly go un-noticed by Sam who gave him a comforting squeeze.

As the four of them made their way back to Danny's house for the fifth time that week Sam's cell phone exploded with the music to Psycho's Murder scene. Fishing it out of her new Skullcandy purse she flipped open the lid of her black Motorola razor and put on a frown before putting it on loud speaker.

_Hi Pamela_

_Sammykins honey! Oh thank goodness you're ok!_

_It's SAM!_

_Are you on your way home?? The news said school was cancelled. I have this adorable crème dress that I saw in Louis Vutton when we were in Paris last night, You just have to try it on!_

_I'm busy with my friends mum_

_Busy? What do you mean busy? Don't you want to see the matching pink hat and gloves, it's to die for!_

_Danny, Tucker and I are going to the Nasty Burger and then going back to Danny's for dinner_

_Honey how many times have told you, you're much classier than them and I understand that you are upset over what happened....._

_Just drop it Pamela!_

Sam glared at the phone long after she had ended the call, she didn't even notice Danny approaching her from her right.

"As offended as I am at your mum's comment on your choice of friends and as much as I know you hate her fashion choices I get the feeling your anger has something to do with what she was saying before you cut her off." Danny sighed as he reached around to pull her close.

"Oh really Daniel, and what bought you to that conclusion?" she hissed, venom and sarcasm dripping from her words as she pushed away from him to stand stoically away from The shocked Tucker, Horrified and pale Jazz and hurt looking Danny.

"The fact that you cut her off after you turned white and started shaking"

"It's nothing, just drop it" she deadpanned as she began to move away from the group "I need to go home, I will talk to you later, good luck with that college application thesis Jazz"

As Sam stalked off in another direction Jazz sat down on a bus stop bench as Tucker let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Well...that was interestingly intruiging"

Jazz shot him a dirty look for his awful timing as Danny slumped to the ground beside his sister and ran his hands through his hair as a harsh breeze brought in ominous looking storm clouds.

Thunder erupted from within the swirling black mass and as the trio made their way to Jazz's car down the street they failed to hear the cackle of laughter from a side alleyway or see the glowing Jock that emerged from the shadows and watched with glee as the girl disappeared around the corner alone and the boy drove off with the others in the opposite direction.

The boy posed a problem but soon it would all be taken care of but soon his Sammy would be his again and it would be time for her to follow through on the forever and ever that she had always promised, death would not do them part. This he vowed as he faded back into shadows to bide his time and the first few drops of rain erased his Ecto-signature.

A/N: Finally I get to the main storyline. Gah! I am sorry if this writing style seems a little skewed but I am extremely busy with school and my personal life, a few issues have recently come up so I am so sorry for the delay. Cookies/ whatever you want, to my reviewers, you will be personally recognised in the next chapter. Anny comments/ suggestions please send them through. So who is this mysterious Jock?? Is he a ghost or is the ecto signature from weapons?? And why was Tucker so afraid of Danny being in the science lab with Sam??

Find out next time, In A Girl Called Sam!

Midnight, Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Last time in, A Girl Called Sam:

Thunder erupted from within the swirling black mass and as the trio made their way to Jazz's car down the street they failed to hear the cackle of laughter from a side alleyway or see the glowing Jock that emerged from the shadows and watched with glee as the girl disappeared around the corner alone and the boy drove off with the others in the opposite direction.

The boy posed a problem but soon it would all be taken care of but soon his Sammy would be his again and it would be time for her to follow through on the forever and ever that she had always promised, death would not do them part. This he vowed as he faded back into shadows to bide his time and the first few drops of rain erased his Ecto-signature.

And Now:

**Chapter 4: Storms of the Physical and Emotional**

As Sam made her way back towards Casper and the boarding houses there was a deep crack of thunder and rain began to pelt down on her slim form. Growling in frustration at all going wrong at the moment she ignored the shrill ring of her phone indicating her mother was calling and hurried to make it to the big wrought iron gates ahead and into the shelter of her room.

As the lock clicked into place behind her she bent down and began to get out of her soaked combats and left them by the door as she dumped her bag on the coffee table in the living area and walked into her bedroom to grab a towel and head for the shower. Seeing the note from her roommate Alexis telling her she had the room to herself she ran to turn on the stereo, loud enough that it could be heard from the bathroom over the sound of rushing water.

Hearing the music begin she reached for a towel and headed off for a long shower to contemplate what had just happened. She hadn't meant to be so mean but her mother's words had hurt her deep and it was a part of her life she never wished to return to and did not want a cute guy like Danny to know about. Wait...had she just called one of her best friends cute?? She sighed to herself. It was true, she had fallen for the blue eyed wonder and fallen hard and she suspected Jazz and Tucker knew. But then her mother had so kindly spoken and now it was ruined, the questions would start and then the truth would come out and Danny, Tucker, Jazz...they would all leave her. She sobbed and sank to her knees as the hot water cascaded around her and washed away the tears that began to flow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you see the way she looked when her mother said that?? And how she ran off suddenly! I'm telling you man something is up with Sam, something big man."

"Geeze Tucker you are so wonderfully observant" Drawled Jazz as the trio sat in the Fenton's living room soaking wet. The elder Fenton's were out on Patrol.

"Maybe she like killed someone, What if she did?? Someone tried to get her into something pink and she just snapped!"

"SHUT UP TUCKER!" Jazz was red in the face by this time and her fists were shaking by her side as she sent him a horrible glare and Danny was still sitting by the window staring out at the falling rain as the storm raged on, similar to the emotions deep in his heart. Jazz noticed his silence and hunched shoulders and gave the signal to Tucker as she moved to sit by his side.

"You really like her don't you?" she murmured quietly, only to receive a brief nod. Tucker took a step forward.

"What are you going to do dude?"

"I'm going to tell her everything"

"WHAT????!!!! Danny have you lost your mind?? She is close enough to both of you as it is, how do you think she will react? Can she even be trusted?" Tucker's face was paling with his speech as he began to hyperventilate with Danny's decision

"Look Danny, I don't have any idea what you two are talking about and I may never know, But I will always be here for you if you ever need me little bro. I'm heading back to the Dorms and I will see you two at dinner" As Jazz picked up an umbrella from the stand beside the large doors Danny continued to stare out the window until the lock clicked into place before turning to Tucker.

"Tucker she of all people would be able to understand what being different is like-

"You're not that different dude"

"Oh really? Going Ghost!" As Danny cried the last word two silver white rings appeared at his waist and began to travel up and down his body, splitting into two at his arms and legs. Tucker watched as his dark green t-shirt and black jeans were replaced with a black jumpsuit, his hands and white sneakers were replaced and encased in silver gloves and boots. His normally midnight raven hair was now silver and his blue eyes were a glowing green. "Tucker she is close to both of me, Fenton and Phantom and sooner or later that is going to cause trouble for her so its time she knows! I can't keep doing that to her"

"Fine Danny, But there is one thing that you haven't taken into account"

"What's that?"

"Plasmius" he solemnly stated as he stared sadly at his Halfa, Half Ghost- Half Human, and friend

"Oh for the love of...I can protect her! I can...." not able to convince himself of his own words he stared at the floor willing the tears away. "I'm going for a fly, I will meet you back at the dorms" he muttered before flickering into invisibility and flying off.

" I'm so sorry Danny" whispered Tucker to the empty room as he locked up the house and headed out into the storm, leaving the emotional one behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam pulled the blanket further under her legs as she sat on the damp hill and watched the storm rage over the town as bright rays of sunshine lit her hill. Enticed by the play of light she pulled out her sketch pad and pencils from her shoulder bag and began to draw silently, letting all the emotions drain out onto the paper.

As she watched the image take form before her eyes she began to hear soft music coming from the branches above her head, hidden behind the leaves of the old Willow. The soft music reached her ears.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?_

The voice was beautifully distinct and familiar but she couldn't place her finger on who it belonged to as it dragged her away with its rhythm. The voice griped her soul as she felt the pain and suffering behind the words, the longing...

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

The words were so strong coming from this male voice, telling her a story of someone who wanted to be accepted for all of them, their beauty and flaws, how she knew what that felt like!

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

When she had found him there behind the bleachers....she just wanted to forget it all, the sound of the tyres screeching on the tarmac, the look in his eyes as the wall approached

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Of course her parents hadn't listened but covered their tracks, sending her away to counselling but it wouldn't make her forget the betrayal, the guilt that filled her

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she lay there on the blanket weeping silently, the sketch of light and dark seeming to mock her and her story beside her.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the dry leaves indicating the approach of the singer until he was standing above her huddled form.

"Sam??" Confusion was etched on his face and worry radiated from his piercing green gaze as he brushed a silver hair from his eyes.

"P-Phantom, that was you singing?"

"Oh you heard that, I like to come out here to think sometimes but normally I am alone"

"Sorry it looked like a good place to think so I came here, but if it's your place I can go now" She mentally cursed herself as she stumbled over her own words.

"I think I can share with a fellow artist and friend" he smiled as he picked up her sketch pad and handed it to her.

"Yeah, friend...."

"I take it that you didn't just come out here for the pretty view and inspiration from your sketches then?"

"I take it from your song choice that you didn't just come out here to practice for a singing career" she countered defensively.

"Touché" he mumbled. "If you must know I always sing songs that reflect stuff going on in my life, songs with lyrics I can relate to and mean something more than just words to a nice tune"

"Evanescence's Missing is a pretty dark song, even for a Ghost boy. I- I draw images that reflect my life at a point in time...if you must know" Sam stood there awkwardly and pulled her hands inside the sleeves of her black and silver hoodie

This drew a smile from the ghost hovering in front of her and he offered her a gloved hand which she took hesitantly. She let out a small gasp as he began to rise, with her in tow, to the top branches of the tree high above them. She stared in amazement at the town stretched out below them bathed in hues of orange, purple, violet and dark blue beneath the heavy storm

"It's beautiful" she whispered softly

"You know, I expected you to scream when we started flying" He reached around and began to rub his neck nervously

"I'm not scared that easily anymore, hey my friend rubs his neck like that too and I don't understand it when he does it either. Pscht Boys!"

"Hehe funny that....But it's still beautiful up here, just like you and don't let anyone tell you differently" as he finished he blushed and looked away

"And you are an amazing ghost, don't let the town's idiotic opinions on you change that" She reached around with her hand and turned his head to look at her. This earned a smile from the teen ghost as he stared down at her petite form holding reaching up to hold his chin with a burning in her eyes, she was beautiful and unique and he mentally cursed his enemies, for that was the only thing stopping him from reaching down to pull her close and whisper sweet and shocking truths in her ear.

"I-I can't, It's too dangerous but I want to but then...and If..." He stumbled away from her hold and she cocked her head in confusion until her eyes widened in understanding and heartbreak as he stepped further away and off the branch

"Phantom wait, I didn't...I wasn't...I just wanted to be friends" she cried out as she watched his form fade into the darkness of the storm still raging over the city, the sun setting on the day and on her thoughts of happiness. Slowly she swung down the branches and landed with a crouch at the base of the tree

Flinging her blanked into her shoulder bag she haphazardly made her way down the hill into town, her vision blurred by the tears streaming from her eyes and the pelting rain as the sky seemed to growl at her for ever thinking that she had a hope of a different life, the lightning mocked her, only lighting her path after she tripped over the stray rock at the entrance gate and staggered back to her dorm..alone again.

A/N: Well here it is,Chapter 4 many thanks to my reviewers Kaydreams, Edwardlover301, VampGrl1234, phoenixfire3473. I am sorry It has taken sooo long to update but as I have said, I am a senior and I am coming to the end of my time in highschool so I am always busy. I hope to have chaters 5 and maybe 6 up by the end of the holidays. Keep up the reviews

So we finally find out the truth about Fenton/Phantom, but does Jazz figure it out? Or what about Sam?? And what did she do that was so bad it still haunts her??

Find out next time, In A Girl Called Sam!

Midnight, Out!


End file.
